inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiza
(Forward) |team= Protocol Omega Protocol Omega 2.0 Team A5 Protocol Omega 3.0 El Dorado Team 03 |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) |number= 9 |seiyuu= Ayumi Fujimura |element= Wind}} Reiza '(レイザ) is a forward of Protocol Omega, Protocol Omega 2.0, Team A5 and Protocol Omega 3.0. She later on, plays as a midfielder for El Dorado Team 03. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *"A dreadful female striker who, like a storm, divides the goal with her shoot."'' Appearance She has long blond hair with bangs that cover her right eye, tanned skin and blue eyes. She wears the Protocol Omega uniform. While under the control of Zanark, like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 she gains blue hair, red eyes, and zagged eyebrows. Her hair also changes from resting on her right shoulder to curving to the left. Personality Like all the members of Protocol Omega, she doesn't care about soccer. She is loyal to Alpha, like Einamu and the other members of Team A5. She also seems to trust Einamu a lot. Plot (Chrono Stone) She is a forward of the team called Protocol Omega. Reiza first appeared in Episode 1, where she, along with her teammates, had a match against Tenmas. Before Alpha used his Keshin Armed, she tells him to end the match quickly. After Protocol Omega was defeated by Raimon, she was selected for Protocol Omega 2.0. She joined Team A5 in Episode 7. In Episode 10, she appears with Protocol Omega 2.0 and deliberately avoids any attempts Beta makes towards getting the ball off her. She later appears in Sengoku era again, announcing Protocol Omega 2.0's challenge to Raimon. She is also selected for Protocol Omega 3.0 in Episode 18. Along with the rest of the team, she was beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. She was later Mix Maxed with his energy, being put, in the process, under his control. In Episode 21, she made a pass to Kuosu, but this was intercepted by Kirino. Later, she uses Offense Command 04 on Kirino. However, it was deflected by Senkishi Brynhildr. She was also seen being sent away by Zanark, along with the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0. In episode 39, she reappeared along with the other Protocol Omega players. Ragnarok Tournament Later, she became a member of El Dorado Team 03. She made a pass to Hayami which he failed to reach. Later, she was seen walking with Medam inside El Dorado's Headquarters. Tenma asked her and Medam if they wanted to practice but they declined. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 136 *'TP': 166 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 104 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 116 Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Reiza, you first need to have already beaten The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Gaura *'Topic': Melting Ice *'Player': Ginnan After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Hissatsu Anime Only *'OF Offense Command 04' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SK TP Plus 10' *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'OF White Blade' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'OF White Blade' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' **'SH Ogre Blade' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' *'Wind Eyes R' *'Brilliant Enemy' Gallery Reiza Japan Representative outfit CS5 HQ.png|Reiza pretending to be a Japan representative. Reiza in Sengoku's time.png|Reiza as one of Yoshimoto's vassals. Reiza and Medam Doubts EP 39 HQ CS.png|Reiza and Medam having doubts on Tenma's proposal. Medam and reiza suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Medam and Reiza suffering by a headache caused by Fei. Reiza TCG.png|Reiza in the TCG. Trivia *She is one of the players that played for every Protocol Omega team, the others being Einamu, Medam and Kuosu. *She, Einamu and Medam are the only Protocol Omega players to play in all of the teams and an El Dorado team. *On her Wii avatar, her sprite is flipped. This is most likely because her hair covers her right eye, and it's the right eye that faces the camera. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User